


Forbidden

by cinnobich, Crunchyfork, kaidousbigtoe



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Crack Fic, Crush, Edging, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexy, Smut, addicted to wanking, always horny, i barely remember the real story, im sorry about this abomination, megamind - Freeform, megamind wanks alot, metroman - Freeform, please dont take this seriously, roxanne ritchi is probably a lesbian, some bits are wholesome, villan and hero fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnobich/pseuds/cinnobich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchyfork/pseuds/Crunchyfork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidousbigtoe/pseuds/kaidousbigtoe
Summary: Megamind, who is crushing HARD on Metro-man, tries to grab his attention through acts of violence throughout Metro City. Unbeknownst to him, Metro-man has been secretly crushing on him for years as well.
Relationships: Megamind/Metro Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Forbidden

There were ashes, everywhere. To an outsider, Metro city may have looked like it had experienced its first snowfall. Megamind stalked slowly through the charred streets, satisfied with his work. Yes, he thought to himself, this would surely get Metro-Man’s attention now. No, no no no no. Megamind pushed those thoughts aside quickly. He did not just incinerate a whole city for the purpose of getting Metro-man’s attention. Payback. Yes, that was the reason. Payback for the years of pain that this damned city had put him through.

Megamind looked up now, surveying his victory. He felt a breeze pass by that lifted some of the ash off the sidewalk. No sound, no cars, no life and basically no houses (they were burnt to no nothing anyway). This is how he likes it. None of that incessant chatter about him and who he was and none of the staring that had plagued him for most of his life. He hated having eyes on him. Even Metro-man’s? He scoffed at the thought. Especially Metro-man’s. Those wonderful strong narrow eyes that had a hint of playfulness, even when they were fighting to the deaths on top of some skyscraper. The first time their eyes met he had to turn away in flustered embarrassment. God, he hated it. But he kept wanting to look, to be absorbed by the calming blue.

He found himself wandering to the city centre, or well, what was left of it. Thoughts of Metro-man constant throughout his mind. Well, there's only one thing left to do. He thought to himself.

Then he wanked there and then on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im so sorry....


End file.
